The Hormonic-Fangirling Season
by kaloobia
Summary: It's mating season, and love isn't the only thing in the air. Tension rises whenever Aphrodite is around, with her camera and maniac-like look. It happens every year, but no one has become used to it yet! And Athena, being new, has no idea what she is in for. Several pairings, but mainly AthenaxHercules.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day at the MOA, and the most popular girls were having lunch together.

Minus Aphrodite. Athena, who noticed that she hadn't joined them yet, asked no one in particular:

"I wonder, where is Aphrodite? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Artemis rolled her eyes at this.

"Probably off somewhere getting her nails done, I bet," she answered through a mouth-full of nectaroni. Persephone giggled.

"I'm sure she just had something important to do, but forgot to tell us," she proposed as an answer. The girls suddenly heard a few chuckles behind them and turned to see the male group that always seemed to sit together standing behind them.

"You girls are so clueless," remarked Ares, who was at the head of the group. Without asking, all the guys started to sit wherever they wanted, crowding around the table. Artemis scowled and exclaimed:

"For gods' sake, you have to ask before sitting down with us!" The boys ignored her, except for Apollo and Actaeon, who both sent her apologetic glances. She huffed, then crossed her arms, but said nothing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are we so clueless about?" Athena asked politely, though inside she was slightly annoyed. Did they not have any manners? And where was Hercules? He had been gone for days, on some sort of mission requested by her dad, and no one had heard a word from him since he left. Sometimes she wished that he would send her a letter, or something... Didn't he understand, after all that they'd been through together, that she worried about him? She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Poseidon answer her previous question:

"You're clueless about why Aphrodite isn't here, that's what." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"And how would you know where she is? Your bedroom?" The boys let out mocking snickers and chuckles as Poseidon became red in the face, apparently embarrassed by the cruel burn. Artemis smirked in victory, enjoying her moment in the spotlight. When the laughter died down, Apollo addressed himself mainly to his sister as he asked:

"Okay, so what season is it?" Artemis gave him a confused look.

"Spring?" she replied awkwardly. Apollo continued slowly, as if talking to some two-year-old:

"And what usually happens during spring? C'mon, you're good with animals, you can figure it out," he added upon seeing his sister's confused expression. Athena jumped in:

"Um, do you mean mating season?" Apollo gave her a thankful look, as if he didn't want to say it himself. Athena was confused, despite being the goddess of wisdom: what did this have anything to do with Aphrodite? Actaeon, who had stayed quiet until now, continued for his crush's brother:

"So, it's mating season, and Aphrodite isn't here. Which means...?" He let it hang in the air, letting the girls try to figure it out themselves.

Suddenly, Persephone let out a little gasp, and Artemis a groan. Athena looked at them questioningly. She was also a bit upset: she was supposed to be the smartest, so why hadn't she figured it out?

"Right... It's that season..." Artemis grumbled.

"Of course... How could we forget?" Persephone muttered in turn. The boys all nodded at what seemed to be the same time. Athena looked around frantically.

"Wait, what? What's happening? Could someone please explain?" she exclaimed, flailing her arms. All eyes turned toward, and suddenly she felt like the odd one out.

"She wasn't here the last time, was she?" Ares muttered in Atlas' direction, who nodded. Artemis patted Athena on the back, as if sympathizing for her. Persephone was the one to start explaining:

"Athena, you know how Aphrodite is the goddess of love, right? Well, you know how animals look for their mates in mating season, and how they sometimes change personality-wise (like, say, become more aggressive)? Well, it's the same with Aphrodite: she becomes sort of..." Persephone searched for the right word.

"Crazed? Hyper? Maniac-like?" Artemis proposed. Persephone nodded.

"Hold on," Athena intervened, "So you're saying that she becomes crazy, all the while looking for a mate?" She probably sounded stupid, but she had no idea what was going on! Poseidon responded:

"No, she doesn't do any of the falling in love. She match-makes others, and does things that she normally wouldn't do..."

"She... She takes pictures..." Ares had a frightened look on his face, something that was rare for the godboy of war. Athena started to catch on, and guessed:

"Pictures of the people she match-makes? What's so bad about that?" Apollo shook his head.

"No, it's much worse than it sounds. She literally stalks you, and if you even touch each other, the camera goes snap. And she takes it at such an intimate angle, making it seem a lot dirtier... What's more, she somehow manages to put those two people into... awkward positions... And she takes photos of that, too!"

"W-What does she do with all those photos?" Athena asked, though she was beginning to get frightened. This wasn't the Aphrodite she knew! Sure, she would tease them on occasion about their crushes, but this was just extreme! But what could the photos do to hurt them? Unless...

"She teams up with Pheme," Artemis answered, "And together, they spread those photos around the whole school!" Athena was shocked. What a way to hurt someone's pride and ego! Aphrodite did this every year? Unbelievable! But, wait...

"Well, it might be a hurt of pride, but everyone would figure out at some point that those two people were together, right? What's so bad about that?" Everyone else looked nervously at each other.

"Just... stay away from her... It's best if you didn't know and just avoided being around her for the rest of the season," Artemis concluded.

The godboys were now all staring at Athena, as if expecting her to do or say something. She stared back nervously. She thought she saw Ares roll his eyes, before turning to Poseidon and asking in a tone that sounded way too innocent:

"Say, isn't Hercules supposed to come back today?" Catching on, Poseidon answered in the same tone:

"Yeah, that's right. But does he know about Aphrodite being like this? He's new, too, right?"

"Yes, no one's told him about all of this yet, either..." Both godboys turned their gazes back to Athena, who was confused at their suddenly odd behaviour. But, suddenly, she understood.

"I have to go wait for Hercules and tell him about this when he comes back!" she exclaimed, standing up abruptly, "Sorry, see you guys later!" Then she dashed off toward the entrance of the academy.

"Dunce," Ares breathed once she was out of earshot, gaining him a few glares from around the table. Persephone sighed.

"Well, looks like it's another year of Aphrodite's Hormonic-Fangirling season."

A/N: Hey guys! So, yeah, there probably aren't going to be a lot of people reading this story, but I thought I would at least try. Because there really need to be more fanfics for the Goddess Girls series! Anyway, sorry if the characters are sort of OC, and also, I will be doing it from different people's POVs (switching between Athena, Persephone and Artemis). Not really sure how long this story will be, But I will need some encouragement if you want me to continue. That's all I really wanted to say. Thanks! R&R, please!

-kaloobia


	2. Chapter 2

"Please excuse me, I have something to do at the library," Persephone stated, standing up from the table. Although their business was finished, the boys hadn't budged from the table ever since Athena left, and had gone around their usual lunch business as if she and Artemis didn't even exist! She gave Artemis a small "sorry!", knowing that she probably wouldn't like being left by herself, but she had Apollo, Acteon and Dionysus there to keep her company. She then set off, though not toward the library, mind you. She had to go look for Hades, to make sure he knew all of this. She knew Hades was intelligent, but sometimes he got so caught up with his work in the Underworld that he forgot the most obvious things! Today they didn't have classes after lunch, so Persephone knew she had plenty of time to look for him.

She decided to check his dorm first. If he wasn't there, then she would know that he was in the Underworld, and would go looking for him there. She took the stairs two at a time, all the way up to the fifth floor (A/N: Is that right?). She couldn't believe her luck when she saw that Ares' iron knight, which usually stood on this floor, wasn't there.

However, her lucky feeling died away when she knocked on Hades' dorm and no one answered. However, she didn't feel too disappointed: she always liked visiting the Underworld.

As she walked back down to the ground floor, she heard voices in the hallway. Glancing toward where they were coming from, she saw Athena and Hercules talking. Athena seemed to be scolding him, and he was rubbing his neck and apologizing. However, Athena didn't stay angry for long. As if not able to resist the urge, she threw her arms around Hercules' neck and hugged him tightly: the latter blushed, surprised, but then hugged back, clearly not having a problem with the affectionate gesture. Athena let go, then, as if remembering something, gestured for Hercules to follow her, and they left. Persephone knew that she wanted to tell him about Aphrodite somewhere private. However, hugging him in the middle of the hallway like that was definitely risky: Persephone would have to remind her later. Persephone walked outside: it was a clear, warm, sunny day. She grabbed a pair of winged sandals, put them on, then set off.

It took her about an hour to fly down to Earth, and then even lower to the River Styx. Strapping the winged so that she could walk at a normal pace, she transformed into an old lady, so as not to stand out among the other shades.

After being ferried to the other side of the river by Charon and giving him the passing fee, Persephone shed back to her goddessgirl form. The judges of the dead let her pass without question, as she had long since become a regular visitor (that, and Hades had threatened to break their necks if they harmed her in any way). She even stopped to play with Cerberus a little. Finally, she found Hades in the Fields of Punishment, just as he finished capturing an escaped soul.

"Hades!" Persephone called out to him. Hades turned, surprised, but his eyes softened as his gaze fell on her. He approached her with a wry smile.

"Hey, Persephone. Classes out?" he asked. Persephone nodded. "Nice of you to visit." Persephone smiled brightly. She knew, and was glad, that Hades loved it when she took time out of her own to visit him in the Underworld.

"I also came to tell you something... Remind you, actually," Persephone stated.

"Go on," Hades answered, nodding. Persephone hesitated a bit as he looked at her adoringly.

"Well, as you know, it's mating season," Persephone started, "And that's when Aphrodite, you know..." Hades scrunched up his face cutely, as if trying to remember what Persephone was talking about. Persephone smiled slightly, then quickly explained. Hades's eyes widened in understanding.

"I see. Jeez, I always forget..." Persephone giggled. "Maybe I'll just stay down here until Aphrodite goes back to normal," he continued.

"But then who would help me with my homework?" Persephone asked, pouting. Hades chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm kidding. If you ever need anything, and I happen not to be at school, just come down here. Even Aphrodite won't follow you." Persephone nodded, smiling. Aphrodite hated the Underworld, and even in the state she was in, she was still sane enough to keep away from this place. They both stood in awkward silence, until Hades suggested:

"So... Want to come over for a while?" Persephone smiled brightly, relieved that he still wanted to spend some time with her.

"Sure, but only for a little while," she responded. They started to walk back toward Hades's castle leisurely. Persephone felt Hades's warm hand envelop hers, and their fingers intertwined. She smiled: at least down here, she and Hades didn't have to worry about being caught.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy (7th grade is a b****), and working on other, personal stories. This was chapter was just a bit of fluff, not much action, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for that. Enjoy, and R&R! Any flames shall be fed to :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis had never truly hated this time of year.

But all that had now officially changed.

Artemis sneaked a sideways glance toward Acteon: he was definitely cute for a mortal boy, with his brown hair and blue eyes. She always contented herself with looking at him secretly, even though she herself considered such a thing "girly and shy". But now, she wouldn't even be able to do that: if Aphrodite caught her, there would be hell to pay. Artemis knew that Aphrodite couldn't help the way she acted: it was sort of like a curse. But she still wasn't sure she could bear it, especially now that she had an actual crush. Hopefully Acteon understood that they if they were caught together it would be bad, and wouldn't be upset with her avoiding him. But there was nothing else she could really think of.

Catching her looking at him, Acteon smiled sweetly, making her heart do a little flip, and she blushed, smiling back.

That's when the whole cafeteria fell silent. Even Artemis' dogs didn't dare move a muscle.

All anyone could hear was the soft padding of feet across the marble floor as Aphrodite walked around, looking for a place to sit. She wore a gorgeous, aquamarine blue chiton, with what looked like real sapphires lining the hem. Her makeup was only slightly different, her lipstick a coral red color this time instead of the usual pink, and accenting her devious smile. The mascara she wore seemed to draw all the attention to her eyes, which, if you looked closely, seemed to hold a crazed energy.

Even in the state she was in, she still looked dangerously stunning.

The cafeteria went back to it's usual noisy self, but now everyone had an eye on the beautiful goddessgirl. Artemis groaned inwardly when Aphrodite spotted them and started to walk toward their table. Artemis heard her brother suck in a breath.

"Here comes the mountain, here she comes," Apollo sing-songed softly, though this was not for the humor. Aphrodite smiled sweetly as she came to their table.

"May I sit here?" she asked politely. Normally, this was the populars' table, so she wouldn't have to ask, but Artemis knew that this was a way of getting every single person's attention to be on her.

"Absolutely," Poseidon answered, not able to tear his eyes away from her.

"Thank you!" Aphrodite sat down right next to Ares, her arm just barely brushing against his. His face flushed pink, but he said nothing. Everyone knew that Ares hated this particular season more than almost anyone, because it meant that he was completely at Aphrodite's mercy. Usually, they were equal in terms of infatuating each other, but during the Hormonic-Fangirling season, Aphrodite had him wrapped tightly around her finger. No one knew why, though some people suspected it to be due to Aphrodite giving off such a powerful aura, even stronger than his, as if she wanted to help everyone around her, yet crush them at the same time.

"So, how is everyone?" Aphrodite asked innocently, taking a sip of her yambrosia. Artemis, wanting to save the boys some trouble, answered: "We're all fine, thanks. How about you? Done anything... interesting lately?" The whole academy had made it a (rather risky) game of trying to find out which two people Aphrodite's mind was set on, to either warn the couple or look forward to the moment they'd get embarrassed. Aphrodite giggled melodically.

"Oh, you know, the usual. I had a little project to work on, that's why I'm late for lunch. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Her eyes flashed dangerously, and Artemis knew she was waiting for a scoop. She was turning into a second Pheme!

"Oh, no, you missed nothing," Dionysus fibbed. If Aphrodite found out that Athena had gone looking for Heracles, she would surely go follow her. Aphrodite looked straight at Apollo, smiling.

"Is that true, Apollo?" she asked. _Oh, no,_ Artemis thought, panicking. Apollo's mouth opened and closed several times, like a fish's, but before he could get a word out, Artemis said quickly but smoothly:

"Oh, Aphrodite, don't force him to talk! He has a sore throat, y'know." Apollo looked relieved, sending Artemis a secret thankful look. Aphrodite frowned, but then, probably remembering that frowning gave you wrinkles, smiled kindly.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you get better." She then stood up gracefully.

"Well, I have... _work_ to do. I'll see you all later!" She turned to leave, but then, as if remembering something, turned back to Ares, who stiffened.

"Ares, could you come with me, hon?" Artemis knew that the word 'hon', however cute and girlish, was usually not registered in Aphrodite's dictionary. "I need someone to help me carry my scrolls to the library." Ares blushed once again.

"Mm-hm, sure..." he mumbled, standing up a bit awkwardly and following Aphrodite, turning to look at his friends helplessly. Apollo flashed a thumbs-up, and Dionysus mouthed "good luck, man". When the two were finally out of the cafeteria, Artemis let out a sigh of relief.

"Poor Ares," Acteon muttered, shaking his head.

"I wonder what she _really _ wanted to do with him..." Dionysus mused thoughtfully. Apollo stared at him.

"Dude, that was wrong on so many levels."

"You-!" Dionysus punched his best friend's shoulder playfully, and the two started to rough-house lightly. Artemis couldn't help but smile at their childish behaviour.

She and Acteon stood up to leave at the same time. They looked at each other awkwardly, but then headed for the exit to the cafeteria together, a gap in between them, Artemis' three dogs trailing close behind them. They kept walking in silence until they reached the steps up to the dorms. Acteon hesitated.

"...Walk with me?" he asked gesturing to the large academy doors that led outside. Artemis wanted to walk with him, she really did.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have... stuff to do," was her reply. Acteon looked a bit sad, but he smiled anyway in understanding.

"See you later."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope this chapter pleases you! I was thinking about it, and I thought I might put in some extra bonus chapters throughout the story that are from Aphrodite's or Ares' point of view. What do you guys think? Please R&R! Thanks so much. :) All flames shall be fed to Cerberus . Jr .**


	4. Chapter 4

Athena just couldn't figure out which was more aggravating: the fact that they had to do this while hiding, or that Hercules just didn't understand a single thing. Or maybe that was her fault: after all, whenever she came to telling the part about Aphrodite taking pictures, she faltered, because saying it out loud somehow seemed so _stupid_. So what if she took pictures? Even Hercules was smart enough to question something like that.

They were hiding in the library, in one of the corners where almost no one ever went. Athena tried again:

"Look, the fact remains that, apparently, we cannot be seen together whenever Aphrodite's around, or she'll... it will end up badly for both of us," she finished. Hercules looked confused, maybe even a bit upset.

"Well, I... I don't really understand, but... if that's what you think is best, I won't complain..." Athena's heart melted as she looked at his pouting face: she wanted to hug him again so badly, to show him that she _did _want to spend time with him, but she controlled herself. She knew hugging him in the middle of the hallway had been risky, but she had been so happy to see him that she hadn't been able to stop herself. But even now, Aphrodite could be lurking right around the corner: Athena had to be careful.

Standing up, she was about to tell her crush that she would see him later when she heard Aphrodite's voice only meters away:

"Ares, could you get me that green scroll on the top shelf, please?" Her voice, though just as pretty and melodic as usual, seemed to have been dipped in extra sweet honey; yet at the same time, it permitted no argument. Athena was sure that, if there had been any more boys in the library, they would've fallen all over themselves to try and get the scroll Aphrodite had asked for before Ares could get to it. Athena kneeled back down quickly and, gesturing for Hercules to be quiet, she turned to peek around the corner.

There she was, looking beautiful and dangerous, fiddling innocently with a strand of her hair as she watched Ares take the scroll for her. Athena could see the uncomfortable look on his face, as if he was trying to fight against Aphrodite's order, but just couldn't resist her. He handed her the scroll she had asked for: Aphrodite giggled as their fingers brushed together, to which Ares blushed uncontrollably. Athena didn't understand why he was acting like this, but felt bad for him all the same.

Suddenly, as if knowing Athena was there, Aphrodite turned toward the corner where she and Hercules were hiding, and stated:

"I think there's one last scroll I need: you know, the one about all those beasts? I'm pretty sure it's in that corner somewhere." She started walking towards Athena, though whether she knew that she and Hercules were there, Athena had no way of knowing. Her breath was caught in her throat: what would she do if she caught them here, kneeling down, in a hidden section of the library? Now that she thought about it, Athena realized how suggestive the position would be. Fear crept into her as APhrodite came closer, closer...

"H-Hold on," Ares called, "I... I think I might have that one in my dorm. You can borrow it." Aphrodite stopped, and turned around.

"You would do that?" she asked, feigning shy surprise, "How sweet of you!" Ares blushed once again.

"Y-Yeah... Come on, I'll take you there..." With that, the pair walked off. Not until they were out of the library did Hercules and Athena breath sighs of relief, and relax against the shelfs.

"That was close..." Hercules breathed, apparently having thought the same thing Athena had.

"We're going to have to be careful," Athena agreed. They both looked at each other silently: simply gazed at each other, knowing this might be their only chance for a long time. Before she could lose the courage, Athena reached up and kissed Hercules' forehead. His face and neck turned bright red immediately, and he stared at the ground shyly. Athena found this so cute that she giggled, to which he smiled.

"See you later?" Hercules questioned, standing up. Athena got up as well.

"I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this is a really short chapter. :( I'm really busy with book reports, homework and spending time with my grandma (she's visiting! Yay!). After writing this chapter, I realized I was fresh out of ideas about awkward situations to put my characters in and to keep the story going, though I have A LOT for future chapters, but they are WAY in the future. See? Yeah, confusing. But if you have any ideas for me, I would love it if you could share them! Obviously, I'll send you a little shout-out when I post the chapter where I put your idea. Again, sorry for the short chapters! R&R! Any flames shall be fed to Cerberus . Jr . :)**


End file.
